Final Sunset
by JessiSparrow
Summary: Life is good for the Cullens. Everyone is happy and Edward is about to start his new job. Total bliss... That is until Edward's first day when Bella goes missing...
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: Though I really wish I did, I sadly don't own Twilight! Only Stephenie Meyer does!**

**FINAL SUNSET**

Bella

**Preface**

Love had been won. Lives had been perfected. Families had grown. Friendships forged. But no battles lost. One small little detail that could, would, change our future. Even for the cunning and gifted vampires of my family, this fate was inevitable. A battle was on the horizon. A battle that would be lost. Leaving devastation behind it. But after all, all's fair in love and war.


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't and never will own Twilight! :(**

**FINAL SUNSET**

Bella

**1. First Day**

I ground my teeth together audibly. Edward, in his bid to try and persuade me that he didn't really need to start his new job today, had just finished exploring my neck and had now moved on to my collarbone. With a low moan he finally leaned away. He gazed pleadingly into my eyes.

"No! No, no, no, no! I am not going to cave Edward. You are starting your new job today if I have to drag you there with my teeth. And I don't care who watches!" My voice jumped up a few octaves on the last few words. My mind started to dream up pictures of me dragging him around. Maybe I would have to try that one-day. It looked fun.

Seeing that my mind had wandered, he took advantage. His kiss was so persuading that it could hardly be legal. Leaving me flustered, he leaned closer and whisper in my ear before kissing the hollow of my neck.

"Are you _sure_ that I have to Mrs Cullen."

That was it. He really wasn't fighting fair. So he wanted to turn on the charm, did he? Well he was in for a shock. I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Well when you say it like that," I rapping my arms around his neck.

"I knew you'd come around," he chuckled.

"Edward Cullen, do you honestly believe that I am going to give in that easily? Is that what you expect of me? If you aren't out that door in 5 minutes, dressed, prepared, briefcase in hand then so help me…" Something in my eyes must have convinced him that I wasn't joking, because he was off the bed faster than I believed was possible.

4 minutes and 59 seconds later he stood before me in his new designer black suit, briefcase in hand with a composed expression on his face.

"You cut it a bit close didn't you" I teased, all of the earlier anger anguished.

"Well, I would have finished earlier but I felt the need to pack some things to put on my new desk. Of course, I still would have been down in plenty of time, but Alice felt the need to confuse the suits scent then hide it amongst Jasper's cloths." He explained, slightly embarrassed.

"'Some things' to put on your new desk? And what might those 'some things' be? Edward let me see. Edward come back! Edward!"

As he turned to leave I knew I had but one chance at stopping him. With as little force as I could mange I feel to the floor, trying to imitate fainting. I knew it wouldn't fool him for long but I just need him to stop and turn. As soon as he heard the muffled thud of me hitting the stone floor he paused. At that precise moment I grabbed his legs and pulled him to the floor. Before he had even blinked I had him pinned.

"Now I'm going to find out what is in this briefcase of yours whether you like it or not." I whispered smugly. As gently as I could, I tore open his black, leather briefcase; only to groan at the contents.

"Oh Edward! Why? Why, why, why, why?

"You know, Carlisle has plenty of family pictures in his office. It helps keep the ladies under control."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize that your family only consisted of me," sarcasm coating my voice. "Well, why don't we go tell everyone? I'm sure they'll love the fact that you don't consider them family.'

My attention was abruptly diverted. One of his pictures of me wasn't for other eyes to see at all.

"You are not taking that picture to work. When did you even take it? Would you really do that to me, Edward?" I questioned.

"Of course I wasn't going to take it, love. It's just that I can't bear to be away from you for so long. Please can I take them?"

Following these words was another illegally persuasive kiss.

"Mmmm… Ok, you can take 2. But not this one!" I quickly snatched up extremely embarrassing picture of me from a previous naughty night.

"And hurry up. Or you're going to be late. Don't forget that you have to drop Nessie off at school. Oh, and we're all going to be at the house later for a little celebration."

"Ok. So I'll see you later. Can I please take 3 pictures? I promise that you aren't the only one in it." He pleaded.

"Yes! Now go. Get out of here! You're going to be late!" I screamed.


	3. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight! :( :(**

**FINAL SUNSET**

Bella

**2. Unexpected**

Oh My God! If I so much as looked at another person I was going to scream! I had just finished party planning with Alice, which had been torture. Edward was going to be so surprised though. So I guess it was worth it. Before that, it had taken me nearly half and hour to shove Edward out the door. He had eventually agreed to go and enjoy himself when I had sworn that I would be the first one he saw when he walked through the door. Then I had to track down Renesmee. She had decided to hunt again before her first day of school. She was exceedingly worried that she wouldn't be able to control her thirst around all the temptation that school provided. When I had had a few minutes to myself I had finished cleaning, so, therefore I now had nothing to do. First days were exhausting!

At lose ends for once; seeing as I didn't have Edward to fill my time with, I decided to go on a small, out-of-range hunting trip. It would be nice to venture into unfamiliar areas and catch some different prey. (I was starting to tire of elk and deer). Yes, that's what I'd do. Taking one more sweeping looked around the house I headed for a Canadian Forest that I knew had a mountain loin problem.

While racing past the trees, I started to think about how Edward was doing. I wondered if he was working on a case yet or just getting used to the building and everyone in the office. I had met his boss when we had gone out to dinner with him. He was a charming, honest man who would treat Edward well. I was still daydreaming as I entered the forest; I never thought to check for danger. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts. Anyway, who would have any reason to harm me?

5 minutes later I knew exactly who would. But it was far too late.

Their scent hit me like a kick in the gut. I dropped my prey immediately and turned to the east instinctively. They were running. Maybe 2 or 3 miles away. They would be here in a matter of seconds. There was no time to run. How could I have been so stupid?

I just had enough time to lower into a defensive crouch before they entered the little clearing in the spruce of trees that I had recently hunted in.

Their skin glistened dully in the muffled sunlight. No longer cloaked in black I could now see their slight figures. I wanted to demand they leave, but I just couldn't find my voice. After a few minutes they broke the silence.

"Hello Bella," Jane and Alec's synchronized voice rang clear and musical through the still air.


	4. Threats

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight!**

**FINAL SUNSET**

Bella

**3. Threats**

"No you can't do this! We haven't done anything wrong! The Volturi don't punish those who don't commit crimes!" I screeched.

"Ah, but that's just it," Jane's high wind chime voice riddled as she backed me into a tree, "You see, when Aro read our thoughts he could see our plans for you. But of course we wouldn't let that fragile imbecile stop us. "

"So we left!" Alec chuckled, "But being on the Volturi guard has given us knowledge." His voice hardened at the end. "Knowledge of how to deceive them."

"So now we can destroy you," Jane whispered.

"And still be undetected by the rest of the guard." Alec's words had a more worried edge than Jane's. Clearly he wasn't as confident as his sister.

"You won't get away with it. Edward would never…" I started to babble, hoping to give myself more time, but Jane interrupted me.

"Yes, your charming husband Edward. Well, you see I don't think he will be a problem. When Demetri finds him, well let's say I think he'll have his own problems to worry about," Jane explained. In the second that it took her to explain, I knew what I had to do. It would probably destroy Edward, but at least he would be safe. As my last binding command I moved my shield away from myself and rapped it snuggly around Edward, 32 miles away sitting in his office.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.


	5. Torture

**Disclaimer: *sniff* Why can't i own Twilight like Stephenie Meyer? Yeah i don't.**

**FINAL SUNSET**

Bella

**4.****Torture**

Red, hot agony ripped through me. As I lay there helpless, writhing in pain, they beat me in every way imaginable. I was so glad that Edward would never, ever have to see this. It would break his heart.

What had I been thinking? Hunting with no one else. But what could I do now. Even if I wasn't in agony I would still be being beat to death. I couldn't fight, I didn't know how. Edward had disapproved of me learning. For a split second I blamed Edward for this. For me not being able to defend myself. But I could never blame him. He had given me so much, and I was about to destroy him. But what other choice did I have.

The torture continued, but I was past the pain now. At least, the physical pain. I was imagining Edward. All those nights spent alone together. All those family outings. Abruptly the images in my head changed. Edward when he came back and I wasn't at the party. Edward while he was searching for me. Edward when he found me…dead and abused…

With a piercing stab I was brought back to reality. This pain was new, but oddly reassuring. It meant that death wasn't far away. I knew that the ripping would soon commence, but the more I wanted it the longer it seemed to take. Suddenly the pain stopped altogether. I search frantically for the Evil Twins but found no one. Then slowly my eyes closed for the last time…

I knew I was dead. But death felt very weird. I could still feel the grass beneath me. Smell the blood of my recent kill. I shouldn't be able to do that, should I? Maybe I wasn't dead, yet. But I was too wounded to care. So I lay perfectly still as warm hands lifted me up and cradled me against his chest.


	6. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**FINAL SUNSET**

**Edward**

**5. Discovery**

I took one deep breath, and then bounded up the porch steps. As soon as I opened the door my face fell. Bella was nowhere in sight. Next came the avalanche of questions:

"Did you have a good first day, son?"

"Were they all nice to you?"

"Edward, why did you put that tie on? It doesn't go with anything you're wearing!"

"Hey dude did you mange to sneak that picture out?"

"What were you doing this morning to cause such a racket?"

None of these questions got answers though, because I had questions of my own.

"Where's Bella?"

Everyone looked around, surprised.

"We thought she went to collect you."

"No, why would she collect me when I have a car. She swore that she would be here. Bella never breaks promises! Never!"

"Edward calm down. She's probably at the cottage," Esme reassured. With these words I tore out of the room, heading directly for the cottage. The others, thinking I was just overreacting again, stayed put. Until they heard my agonized cry and a splintering crack.

Seconds later they found me crumpled up in the cottages little garden, a fallen beech tree a few feet away. My family waited silently for an explanation. M y voice was hoarse when I finally spoke.

"Bella isn't here. Where would she be?" I sniffed. My head suddenly popped up. "Her scent!"

We all raced through the forest, me leading. As we approached the clearing, which Bella had last hunted in, they abruptly stopped.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Not them! Not here! Bella? BELLA!" I cried.

"She was here."

"So were Alec and Jane."

"There scent is the strongest over here, all of them."

"Look there's a drained mountain lion. She must have been hunting"


End file.
